Día-D
by Brita Kou
Summary: Este fic participa en el RETO PROM 2016 del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial en Facebook. El Día D había llegado. Un baile de graduación, una cita, una oportunidad. Un fin de ciclo, ¿el inicio de un amor?


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes utilizados pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi y son usados por mero interés de entretenimiento. La historia me pertenece.

 **Sumary:** Este fic participa en el RETO PROM 2016 del Grupo Ladies Kou Oficial en Facebook. El Día-D había llegado. Un baile de graduación, una cita, una oportunidad. Un fin de ciclo, ¿el inicio de un amor?

 **Requisitos obligatorios:**

Palabras: Ilusión, bajeza e intempestiva.

Canción: Fly me to the moon – Frank Sinatra

Personaje de otro anime: Rin Matsuoka – Free Iwatobi Swin Club

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno.**

 **Cosas de Chicas.**

 **.:•:.**

•

Decir que estaba nerviosa es poco. Me encontraba frente al espejo, revisando cada detalle, cada accesorio. Todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Esa noche sería mi baile de graduación, habíamos terminado la preparatoria. Un gran logro.

Si me hubieran preguntado hace una semana si iría al baile de graduación, lo hubiera dudado.

Mis amigas estaban emocionadas, hablaban de vestidos y colores de moda. Como era de esperarse casi todas ya tenían pareja. Éramos el grupo de amigas más popular de la preparatoria, lideradas por la fantástica Minako Aino. Todas eran sobresalientes en algo, todas menos yo.

Estaba Ami Mizuno la inteligente, el mejor promedio de la escuela y por ende la presidenta del consejo estudiantil quien iría al baile con su novio Zoycite; Lita Kino la asombrosa, todos la admiraban por su talento en las artes marciales y si eso no era suficiente, haciendo contraste a su fuerza, era la mejor cocinera que había conocido, ella había llegado la semana pasada emocionada contándonos que Taiki Kou, sí, de los hermanos Kou, los más populares e inalcanzables chicos en la Escuela Preparatoria Infinite Stars; el cerebrito… Él le había pedido que fuera su pareja para ese día. También teníamos a Rei Hino, su personalidad opacaba a cualquier persona, era encantadora, coqueta y lo suficientemente ególatra como para que todos quedarán embobados con ella, no se nos hizo raro cuando nos contó que había cancelado a Mamoru Chiba, hijo del director de la prepa quien la había invitado desde hace más de un mes atrás para poder ir con _Rin Matsuoka*_ , el sexy capitán del equipo de natación. Minako Aino, la Diosa de la Belleza, como le decían; ella engloba todas las cualidades habidas y por haber, era rica, hermosa, talentosa, carismática. Perfecta. Ella aún no tenía pareja para el baile de graduación, raro, ¿no? Pero ya habíamos perdido la cuenta de cuántos chicos había rechazado. Y luego estaba yo: Usagi Tsukino, la mejor amiga de Mina, tomos me conocían así. Yo no era tan inteligente, tan sobresaliente en los deportes, no tenía ningún talento, no tenía nada de que presumir más que era "la amiga de…" y aunque pareciera difícil de creer, también había rechazado a unos cuantos chicos, pero porque todos los que me invitaban al tan asediado baile, eran puros descerebrados.

Mina me había dicho que si no lográbamos conseguir pareja decente, fuéramos las dos juntas pero que no podíamos faltar pues era nuestro baile, solo una vez en la vida lo viviríamos, que eran esas cosas para las chicas que son únicas e inolvidables. Muy cursi su discurso a decir verdad.

Me arregle el cabello por enésima vez maldiciendo internamente porque no se acomodaba como yo quería. Había decidido llevarlo suelto, semi ondulado.

Hace dos días estaba sentada en mi pupitre escuchando aquella canción con la que Ami se había obsesionado desde hace un par de semanas _Fly me to the moon*_ era el título. Todos los días me hacía escucharla mínimo tres veces a día. Vimos asomarse en la puerta del salón a Helios, un chico popular de primer grado; quien preguntó por mí y ya que salí me dijo que "alguien" me estaba esperando en la máquina expendedora de refrescos. Dudé en ir, seguro sería otro idiota pervertido que me invitaría al baile.

Ami me dijo que no perdía nada con ir, a decir verdad parecía muy insistente la presidenta. A fin de cuentas fui y sentí mi corazón acelerarse al verlo ahí, uno de los hermanos Kou, con su sedosa cabellera larga y una sonrisa perfecta saludándome.

— _Pensé que no bajarías_ —me dijo apenas llegué hasta él.

— _No lo iba a hacer_ —contesté sonriendo, el asintió con la cabeza.

— _He oído que tú y Mina han_ _estado rechazando a algunos…_

Mi respiración se cortó, acaso… ¿quería invitarme al baile? Pero… ¿y su novia? Por qué toda la escuela sabía que tenía novia.

— _Eso…_ —contesté con dificultad — _bueno pues algo así_.

— _Igual si yo fuera tú, hubiese rechazado a Umino —_ sonrió de lado —. _El tipo tiene fama de pervertido, creo que la bajeza* de espiar a la maestra de gimnasia lo marcará toda su vida_ —dijo burlesco.

— _¡Por fin! ¡Alguien que entiende mi punto!_ —celebré al oírlo, ese era el motivo por el que le había dicho que no a aquel chico de lentes enormes.

— _Y, ¿qué piensas de mí?_ —Usó un tono de galán que me dejó embobada — _, ¿Aceptarías ser mi pareja en el baile?_

Peinó con una mano su cabello hacia atrás, ¿se podría ser más sexy que él? ¡Lo dudaba!

— _Emm… Bueno, yo…_ —me mordí el labio inferior, no iba a aceptar enseguida, no quería verme tan fácil — _No sé… Tú invitación es tan intempestiva*…_

Arqueó su ceja mirándome fijamente, soltó una sonrisa socarrona.

— _Tsukino, ¿piensas rechazarme?_

— _No es eso_ —le contesté enseguida —, _pensé que irías con_ _tu novia_.

— _Ah…_ —se llevó una mano a la nuca — _respecto a eso… Ya no tengo novia. Supongo que aún no se ha corrido el chisme por la escuela_ —encogió sus hombros.

— _¿De verdad?_ —pregunté casi boquiabierta.

— _Entonces, ¿a las siete?_ —Usó un tono seductor que me derritió y solo pude afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza.

Giré sobre mis talones y regresé a mi salón despidiéndonos con una sonrisa.

Aún minutos antes de salir todavía no podía creer que iría con él.

A decir verdad, me gustaba desde que habíamos entrado pero durante esos tres años siempre lo vi inalcanzable, Seiya y Yaten Kou tenían novia desde la secundaria. Ambas hermosas, ambas con dinero, ambas antipáticas y presumidas. Las hermanas Michiru y Kakyuu Kaioh. Siempre las podías ver colgadas al cuello o brazo de su respetivo novio.

¿Quién diría no? Días antes de graduarnos él la terminaría. Sé que solo sería un baile y que después de eso ya no habría clases, así que no quería hacerme mucho la _ilusión*_ de algo más que solo ser pareja por esa noche. Aunque mentiría si dijera que eso no me emocionaba en absoluto.

Oí el claxon sonar tres veces, tomé mi bolso y un abrigo, volví a mirarme en el espejo y salí corriendo, bajando las escaleras y diciendo un "regreso al rato" a mis padres que veían televisión en la sala.

La furgoneta que manejaba Taiki y donde transportaban los instrumentos de la banda que tenían estaba estacionada frente a mi casa, crucé a paso ligero el jardín llegando hasta la puerta principal.

Ahí estaba, esperándome enfundado en un elegante traje negro y sonriéndome coquetamente.

—Hola —me saludo plantándome un beso en la mejilla.

Sentí mis cara arder.

—Hola —respondí apenas.

—Te ves hermosa, Usagi —añadió provocándome una oleada de calor nuevamente en mis mejillas.

'Usagi' se oía tan bien mi nombre en su voz, era la primera vez que lo decía, a pesar de ir en el mismo grupo, las pocas veces que hablamos me llamaba por mi apellido.

—Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien —me guiñó el ojo antes de extenderme la mano para ayudarme a subir.

—Usa, ¡estas preciosísima! —chilló con emoción Mina que ya iba dentro junto a Lita que aplaudió apoyando el comentario.

—Ustedes también se ven muy lindas —les comenté.

—Parece que se pusieron de acuerdo —agregó Lita —. El rosa pálido les va muy bien a las dos.

— ¿Cierto? —respondió Mina mirándome cómplice pues temprano me habló para eso precisamente, decirme el color de vestido que usaríamos. Después de todo éramos mejores amigas.

•

•

 **.:•:.**

•


End file.
